robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: Battle of the Stars/Episode 2
Episode 2 of Robot Wars: Battle of the Stars was the second of two Christmas specials, aired in 2016, filmed as part of Series 9. In it, four celebrities, or pairs of celebrities, were mentored by four veterans of the previous series of Robot Wars to enter robots of their own design, built by Robo Challenge, and battle each other's robots. Competitors Battles Kadeena Machina vs Robo Savage Kadeena Machina stayed still and spun up the disc, while Robo Savage shot forwards. Robo Savage mistimed a flip, and Kadeena Machina turned facing the disc towards the Welsh robot. Sparks flew as the disc made contact with Robo Savage's front, before it retreated. Robo Savage moved in to attack Kadeena Machina, but missed, attempting to get under it. Kadeena Machina started rearing up as it turned corners, the gyroscopic force of the disc lifting the wheels up. Robo Savage made another move to attack, but again mistimed a flip, and left itself vulnerable. Kadeena Machina hit the front of the flipper, sending Robo Savage up into the air, almost ripping the bottom blade off, wedging Robo Savage's flipper open. Kadeena Machina retreated to an empty CPZ and waited for Robo Savage to attack. As it did, Kadeena Machina turned and struck the back of Robo Savage. The flywheel was again pointed at the front of Robo Savage, striking the front first, and then scoring a glancing blow on the right side wheel of Robo Savage, shredding it off. Robo Savage stopped moving, and Kadeena Machina slowly moved in, scoring a good few hits on the rear of its opponent. It moved to the side and finished by ripping off the top armour, before spinning in victory on a side wheel. After Cease, Shunt flipped the beaten Robo Savage over twice. Winner: Kadeena Machina via KO (3 Points) Soldier Ant vs Dee Dee moved in quickly, hitting the front of Soldier Ant before it could react. Both robots started to scout each other out, and Dee began to spin on the spot. Soldier Ant waited for Dee to stop before closing in and grabbing hold of Dee's main body. Dee escaped, but ended up trapped in the spikes. The pink robot escaped, and started spinning on the spot again. Soldier Ant retreated and waited for Dee to stop spinning. Soldier Ant turned its back as Dee charged in, smacking the back of the crusher. Dee attacked again, but rode up the ramp of Soldier Ant, escaping before the crusher could grab It. The two stayed apart until Dee made another charge at Soldier Ant. Dee tried to spin, but Soldier Ant was too close, and moved forwards, grabbing Dee and starting to crush over the cooling vents on the top of Dee. When released, Dee escaped across the Arena. Dee stayed still, so Soldier Ant moved in, clutching on to Dee and crushing into one of the exposed tyres, puncturing it. Dee spun on the spot, but the damage to the tyre was obvious. Soldier Ant moved in again, getting another crush on the main body of Dee. Soldier Ant stayed near, keeping Dee against the side wall, but Dee managed to get enough space to spin on the spot, which stopped Soldier Ant crushing it, despite multiple attempts. Time ran out, and the judges declared Soldier Ant as the winner. Winner:' Soldier Ant' via Judges' Decision (2 Points) Robo Savage vs Soldier Ant Soldier Ant backed up and then drove at Robo Savage, which was sporting a longer flipper for this battle. The two robots met, but neither was able to get underneath the other, leading to a temporary stalemate. Robo Savage started to move away, but not quick enough, as Soldier Ant drove in and gripped into the Welsh robot, which started venting gas. Soldier Ant kept Robo Savage near the wall, adjusting the position of the crusher to hold onto the base of the flipper. Soldier Ant crushed in and lifted Robo Savage into the air. Soldier Ant again crushed Robo Savage in a different lace, before releasing it. Robo Savage used the time to escape and stay away to regroup. It moved in, and after cagily skirting around each other, Robo Savage got the flipper under the side of Soldier Ant, before flipping it over onto the flame pit. Soldier Ant was unable to right itself and was declared immobile. After the Cease call, Matilda left her CPZ and re-righted Soldier Ant. It tried to crush Matilda's tusks, but was dropped in the pit. Winner: Robo Savage via KO (3 Points) Dee vs Kadeena Machina Dee and Kadeena Machina immediately approached each other. Kadeena Machina hit Dee's right wheel, tearing it off and launching Dee into the air. It landed in the CPZ where it was left spinning round on its one remaining wheel. Kadeena Machina seemed slightly hobbled, but Dee was counted out. Sir Killalot picked the defeated Dee up and dropped it in the pit. Winner: Kadeena Machina via KO (3 Points) Dee vs Robo Savage Dee stayed near the centre of the Arena, while Robo Savage moved to the side. When they did meet, Dee hit the side of Robo Savage, but to no avail. Robo Savage charged at Dee, easily deflecting it away. Dee started spinning, but Robo Savage moved in and managed to flip the pink robot. Robo Savage tried to push Dee into Dead Metal, but Dee managed to turn away at the last second. Dee tried to get back into the battle, but was caught on the flame pit. Robo Savage's flipper base had been bent out of position, and now pointed down, restricting its movement. Dee charged in at Robo Savage while the flipper was raised, and a wheel got caught under the flipper blade, which punctured Dee's tyre. Dee was still able to spin on the spot, which sent sparks flying when Robo Savage moved in. Dee's spinning managed to deflect a few attacks Robo Savage attempted, but it was only able to move when the flipper was in the "fired" position. Dee was able to keep Robo Savage at bay until cease was called. The battle was extremely close, but the Judges awarded a split decision in favour of Dee. Robo Savage's team did not agree, rioting within the booth, but the decision held firm. Winner: Dee via Judges' Decision (2 Points) Kadeena Machina vs Soldier Ant The robots met in the middle, but were unable to hit each other with their weapons. Soldier Ant came close to grabbing Kadeena Machina, but the axlebot was lifting up under the forces from the spinning disc. Kadeena Machina grazed the side of Soldier Ant, and turned around, scoring a harder hit on the front. Soldier Ant tried again to grip Kadeena Machina, but the awkward shape made it hard. Soldier Ant made a more purposeful drive, almost grabbing Kadeena Machina again, but as the blue robot escaped, it once again hit the front scoop with the disc. They turned, and Kadeena Machina hit the scoop again, but this time, Soldier Ant rotated on the spot, allowing Kadeena Machina to attack, slicing into the tyre of Soldier Ant. Now stuck spinning in circles, Soldier Ant was a sitting duck, as Kadeena Machina rushed in and destroyed the point of the crushing claw. Kadeena Machina made a final attack, aiming into the gap where a wheel used to be, striking the internals and removing the link. Sir Killalot picked Soldier Ant up after cease was called, and dumped it out of the arena. Winner: Kadeena Machina via KO (3 Points) Final Table Grand Final Kadeena Machina vs Robo Savage Robo Savage retreated while Kadeena Machina spun up its disc. Kadeena Machina drove towards its opponent, striking the side of Robo Savage's front wedge, bending the top panel up and ripping a chunk out of the wheel. It circled around the front, scoring another hit on the other side before moving away. Kadeena Machina drove in, landing another hit and lifting the immobile Robo Savage up with another hit. Kadeena Machina hit Robo Savage one more time with its disc before 'Cease' was called. Shunt and Sir Killalot teamed up to grill and axe Robo Savage over the flame pit. Winner: Kadeena Machina Trivia *As a result of this episode, Kadeena Machina became the only robot in the reboot of Robot Wars to remain undefeated. Category:Episodes containing a Quick Immobilisation Category:Episodes to contain an OotA Category:Series 9 Category:Celebrity Specials